New Waves - A Twilight based Story
by breaiden0413
Summary: Growing up in La Push isn't easy, especially after tragedy takes both her mother and her elder brother. After been away from La Push for five years, strange things are happening, new feelings are created and new creatures have sprung up in the small town, will Aiden be able to cope with the supernatural?
1. Prologue

p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongBeginnings/strong/spanbr /span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongPrologue/strong/spanbr /br /br / The ocean was a beautiful thing, wondrous and filled with amazing sites and creatures. The fact that we've discovered so little of it makes the human mind churn with curiosity. The ocean is a living breathing creature that deserves to be respected, if you don't respect it, it will demand its own respect. It's also incredibly dangerous to those who don't respect it, or become too comfortable with it. It can snatch life quicker than you can blink./p 


	2. New Waves - Back History

**Character Intro**

Growing up in Washington took a certain kind of person, with its rainy days and very few glimpses of the sun it wasn't a wonder lots of people become depressed here. Yet the little reservation of La Push, Washington was a happy place. It was the sort of place where everyone knew everyone; most of the people here were generations of generations of growing up together. It was like a small town and nearly everyone knew everything. My family wasn't so different.

I grew up the youngest of four children. My older siblings were triplets, identical twin boys and non-identical sister. The twins, Liam and Xavier were identical twins, both sported black hair, the only difference between the two were the eyes. Liam had blue green eyes and Xavier had blue/brown eyes. My sister, Bellatrix (Trixi) sported a very different look than my siblings; she had brown hair and our father's brown eyes. Myself I was probably the best mixture of my family if there ever was. I had inherited my mother's curly brown hair and I had Liam's matching blue/green eyes. My father was pure Quileute, and my mother was as well, they both had grown up on the reservation and were childhood sweethearts. My mother was on the shorter side, standing at about 5' 4", and her hair curly and brown almost black, her eyes were a soulful hazel. She always wore a sweet smile and had kind and steady hands. She worked as a waitress at the Clearwater's Restaurant; she's worked there since she was a teenager. My father was a giant of a man standing at about 6'5", as most Quileute men were, my mom used to joke it was something in the water. He was heavily muscled, but he rarely worked out, he occasionally did side jobs for other members of the tribe, but he was officially a Lawyer, and a pretty successful one at that. He was a kind man but firm, he enjoyed the ocean's waters. He often went deep sea fishing or just went out on the water to relax after a particularly long and trying case.

Family always had been our number one priority. I was particularly close to the twins, we were always together. With mom working at the Clearwater's restaurant we often hung out there or at the Blacks, Billy and Sarah had a son, Jacob, who was a year older than I was, the same age as the twins. We hung out with Jacob, Rachel and Rebecca, and then soon Quil and Embry joined us then before long Seth and Leah. Trixi was more of a girly girl and didn't bother hanging out with us as we were often covered from head to toe in mud or were digging around for crabs on the beach. I was about six when we got the news about my mother. She was slowly dying due to a cancer in her body, by the time the doctors found it; it was too late and at the terminal stage. She did the chemotherapy, she did the radiation treatments, but to no avail, it made her sicker. We tried to keep her as comfortable as we could and she still worked for a long time. Doctors gave her six months to a year but she kept hanging on longer than that. She was far too stubborn. The disease took a toll on all of us, father in particular, he grew more and more worried with each month that passed, but as she continued to fight he did as much as he could for her.

I was ten years old when it happened. It was a unusually warm and sunny day, mom pushed father to take the twins and I to go deep sea fishing. Mother and Trixi would stay home with Sarah and Sue. Father was reluctant but at mother's insistence we loaded the boat and set out. We had the CB radio on and were enjoying the day of fishing. I remember it was noon time with the weather quickly changed; the skies soon became dark and the waters choppy. It was quickly becoming stormy and too dangerous for us to stay out on the water. The CB radio was too garbled from the interference of the storm, we quickly packed up our gear and headed for home, but the choppy waters were rough on our little boat. I was out on deck with my brothers, when a rouge wave came out of nowhere and flushed the deck taking me along with it, I remember seeing the wave, hearing Liam and Xavier calling out to me, then flashes of cold and then the cold darkness of the waters. I tried to swim to the surface but something was weighing me down, it was a combination of the tide and the seaweed kelp wrapped around my legs keeping me trapped under the water. My lungs and eyes burned, and the last thing I saw was the bottom of my family's boat.

I woke up almost two days later in the hospital. A lot had happened in the two days I was out, my brother Liam had dived in after me and cut me loose, I had floated back to the surface, but my brother…wasn't found. I had severe damage to my lungs and throat due to the seawater I had ingested and nearly drowning. Had I been under any longer I'd like be dead. My mother took a turn for the worse and died late the evening before I awoke. The doctors said it was likely a combination of the loss of my brother and the trauma I had received her body went into shock and just gave up.

My father, brother, and sister were devastated; my father had lost his wife and son. My brother had lost his twin, and my sister had lost her older brother. I had lost my best friend and brother. Although I was close to my brother, Xavier was his twin and it felt like a piece of him died. He also grew to be very rebellious and hateful towards me. Apparently my father and my siblings shared the notion that I was the reason Liam was dead. They blamed me for his death, and to be honest I did too. Part of me wishes I died out there and Liam had lived. As I left the hospital my life was never the same, I couldn't enter a body of water without going into a full blown panic attack. I was terrified of water, I had panic attacks often if thought too much of that night, or if I was in water, or if I was in a dark space.

Without so much as a word, my father packed us up and moved us from Washington; we left the safety of the reservation and left in the middle of the night after I was discharged. Apparently the thought of living in our childhood home was too much for my father. He moved us to the sunny state of Arizona. To be honest the difference was night and day, I hated Tucson. The sun was always out and the heat was nearly unbearable. We moved from a school of maybe two hundred students to a school with over two thousand. I preferred the mystical qualities of Washington, I missed the green, I missed the trees.

It wasn't until I was fifteen when father finally decided to move back, or rather the lawyers offered him enough money to go back. Unfortunately it was in the middle of the school year; we'd being transferring back into our junior year back on the reservation. Father pulled us from school one day and told us to say our goodbyes. Trixi was livid and refused to talk to anyone; Xavier was upset but played it off as well as he could. The house we grew up in was saved for us and from what I gathered; it'd be weird moving back into that house full of memories. Hopefully it would do us more good than harm.


	3. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

One thing about Washington, you were never short on rain. The constant overhang of clouds and ocean spray ensured that it was usually raining somewhere on the peninsula. Today was no different; the airport here in Seattle was not very busy, few people traveled here willingly. The occasional tourists to see the Space Needle, a majority of the people were waiting on connecting flights. Our flight was landing on the tarmac; the flight itself was pretty uneventful, little turbulence and the two hour flight was relatively quiet. Silas had booked our flight with separate seats; it was more 'cost effective' that way. It was a load of bull; we weren't hurting for money, not with things so cheap in Tucson. We had gotten a lot of weird looks upon boarding the plane in Tucson, jeans, and sweaters aren't exactly normal in September not with the temperature still hitting over a hundred degrees. But in Washington the weather changed pretty drastically, the weather was cooler and with the rain the temperature dropped.

As the plane pulled up to the docking site I took a look around at the passengers on the plane. My row was empty save for my own seat, from my seat I could see Trixi's hair it was straightened to perfection, she was wearing designer jeans and Coach designer shoes, on her lap was a matching Coach purse, and she wore a white Abercrombie and Finch sweater. I knew from experience that sweater wasn't made for weather in Washington; it was thin and not lined properly. I looked at my own clothes, and I couldn't help but think that we couldn't be more different. While Trixi enjoyed the more material things in life like brand names, I'm more focused on quality and actual use of the product. I wore thick boot socks underneath my hiking boots I had bought from Big 5, Levi's adorned my legs, and I wore a green long sleeved shirt beneath a large dark blue hoodie lined with fleece. My curly brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail. My clothes were more functional whereas hers were more for show. Glancing behind me was my brother Xavier; he had his black hair long and tied back with a leather hairband. It was pencil straight. He wore black boots, jeans, and a black long sleeved shirt beneath his brown leather jacket. He caught me glancing at him and sent a cold glare my way.

The kind that sent shivers up your spine and you knew it was filled with hatred. It's strange before the accident we were so close, I guess Liam facilitated most of the kindness. Xavier often saw me as a pest and didn't like me joining on any of the usual adventures. Since the accident I was lower than dirt, for all intents and purposes I was a stain on the Earth. Silas, my father, and sister shared his views on my existence; I was often ignored or intentionally forgotten about for things. For example, Silas could be making dinner, but would forget that I was there so I was often on my own for dinner. Or there would be a parent teacher conference and Silas wouldn't ever show up. Eventually my school just stopped arranging them, Silas always had some excuse as to why he couldn't show up, he was in court, and stuck on a case…the excuses were endless.

 _"We have now arrived in Seattle, Washington, it's a chilly 58 degrees out, be sure to keep your coats close it seems to be a rainy day today, please see the stewardesses to exit the plane."_

Everyone immediately began fidgeting with their belongings; luckily the flight was nearly empty so there wouldn't be a line out the door onto the terminal. I grabbed my backpack from beneath my seat and moved to the aisle to get my duffle bag from the overhead compartment. I took a few jumps but I managed to snag before it unceremoniously fell on my head. Most of my clothes were packed away inside as were the few personal hygiene products I had as well. Luckily I followed the airport rules and made it through security seamlessly, we waited nearly twenty minutes for Trixi to get through and almost missed the flight. She may be brunette but sometimes I wondered. I followed the few people that were out in the rows ahead of me, naturally dad didn't spare expense of a coach ticket for him, he got a first class ticket and was the first to exit the plane. It took maybe twenty minutes to get off the plane and onto the terminal. The first words Trixi uttered upon exiting the plan was that it was cold and the weather was going to be murder on her hair.

Shaking our heads we proceeded to the baggage claim, where Silas, Trixi and Xavier all picked up suitcases, or in Trixi's case two not including her carry-on luggage. A majority of our things were being driven to our home; all we packed were the basic necessities to hold us over for a few days while we awaited them to arrive. Weaving in and out of people, we found a rental car company and Silas rented a suburban and we piled in and began our four hour trip to La Push. Trixi claimed shotgun and Xavier took the middle section while I sat in the third row. I could hear Trixi jabber-jawing away with Silas and Xavier had blocked out the world with his iPod. I passed the time by looking out the window, I had missed the certain green that could only be found in Washington.

The four hour trip wasn't too bad all considering, but I was tired of being cooped up in any sort of vehicle at this point. The house hadn't changed much; it was a two-story red paneled dark shingled house. There was a wrap-around porch on the first floor. To the left of the house was a old barn, I remember when I was little we used to play there, much to our parents dismay. We didn't raise any animals, but we generally used it as a shop/storage. We parked our cars there; there was a covered walk-way that covered the small span between the house and the barn. The barn's red paneling was the same as the house. Upon first glance it was as if we never left, every was the same nostalgic feeling, our house was slightly away from the others on the reservation right against he forest. In the back yard was the giant oak tree that was nearly 350 years old, rumors were that our ancestors planted the tree there to signify the unity between nature and humans. It was in conjunction with the legends that we were descendant from wolves.

The first floor consisted of: living room, kitchen/dining room, linen closets, half bath, guest room, Silas's study, the laundry room, and now dad's room. The second floor were Xavier's room with own bathroom, Trixi's room with her bathroom, my room with bathroom, linen closets, and a guest room with guest bath. The linen closet upstairs connected a chute that allowed us to put our laundry down it and it would go to a laundry basket in the laundry room to make doing laundry slightly easier. As a child I remember tossing my clothes down there, I remember once Liam even went down the chute. Luckily mom was washing pillows and bedding that day, he didn't do it again, but he swore up and down it was the best thing ever. My heart ached at the memory.

Silas pulled into the barn and we all piled out and gathered our things, we traveled under the walkway and he opened the door. We all clamored into the house, kicking the mud and dirt on the threshold before coming inside. It was warm and inviting against the cold from outside, someone had been here recently, and the house had been taken care of from what I could see. Silas flipped a light on and the light illuminated the room and a warm trail back down memory lane. The walls were painted a light yellow, both the floors and the cabinets were dark wood, the appliances were stainless steel, and the large dark oak dining table stood in the dining room with six chairs around it of the same wood with orange chair cushions upon them. The table looked foreign, mom usually had a vase with some sort of flower arrangement on there, and right now it was empty and strange looking. The kitchen was usually mom's domain; she was always baking something the kitchen was that she loved, plenty of space a double oven, and appliances for days. The kitchen flowed into the dining room and the dining room more or less flowed in the living room, everything was empty as our furniture hadn't arrived yet. Immediately we broke out of our group and went our own ways. I went upstairs to my room, it was on the far end of the house by itself, my sibling's rooms were towards the inner portion of the house towards the front, but my room was on the back end of the house.

My room hadn't changed, the carpet was still plush and dark in color, and the walls were an olive like green with stenciled trees upon the walls. Directly to the left of the entrance was a door that led to my bathroom, it was tiled in slate tile in hues of green and browns. The shower was free standing the water coming from the spout in the roof like a waterfall. There was a plug in the middle of the floor, off to the side was the toilet and the clawed tub that was deep. Back in my bedroom towards the farthest wall was a balcony, it was fenced in with modern black railing, but there were bamboo shutters that were from floor to the balcony floor to block off the sunlight and the bugs, they were secured by magnets attached the back of the shades to the railing. It brought back a lot of memories. I set my dark blue sleeping bag along the left wall and my duffle on the floor beside it. I took out my toiletries from my duffle and put them in my room. It was strange being in my childhood home after being away for so long. The comfort of home hadn't left, hopefully it was here to stay.


	4. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

It was almost two to three days before we got our furniture in the house and in the way we wanted it. Everything seemed almost semi normal, but it wasn't as it was before. Something I think that probably wouldn't go away. My room was finally the way I wanted it and my sleep bag I had been sleeping in was now taking up residence in the storage in the platform beneath my bed. Today would be the day we would return to school, we had gone into town, Forks, to get school supplies, the nearby shows was Newton's they had a better selection than the shop on the reservation. We got what we needed and we were to get our schedules and start today.

Father was already away at work having left bright and early to his office in Port Angeles at five am. But not before threatening my brother with punishment if he didn't take Trixi and I to school. While normally he wouldn't have an issue with taking Trixi to school, he was less than enthusiastic to take me to school. To kind of ease the transition I woke up early, dressing in my typical Levi's and boots and a long sleeve maroon shirt beneath my hoodie. By the time I headed downstairs I was beginning to hear movement from Trixi and Xavier's room as I walked by. Neither were morning people, and to be honest neither was I. Grudgingly I hauled my tired butt down the stairs and into the kitchen. While were on our way back from Forks we stopped at the Grocery Store as well and stocked up on food. We got a lot of weird looks especially with our several carts full of food and even weirder looks when we were loading it up in the large igloo chests in the trunk of our car. We had filled them with ice while we were there and that way the food would last the trip back home. I quickly poured a bowl of cereal and sat down at the dining table.

I had gobbled down the Rice Krispies and was washing my bowl and spoon by the time Trixi and Xavier made their appearance in the kitchen. Trixi had her hair in a purposely messy bun atop her head she wore grey designer track pants, a pink camisole peeked out from her matching track top that was long sleeved. It looked as though she was about to go on a run, but the designer Coach Shoes said anything but. She wouldn't be caught dead running anything willingly. She hated exercise and complained fiercely whenever she was made to do so. Xavier had his hair pulled back in the typical low pony tail. He wore dark washed jeans and a dark blue sweater beneath his leather jacket, his boots were black. Neither one of them said a word to me. A banana for Trixi and an apple for Xavier we clamored into the suburban and headed to the school. The reservation's school was small, perhaps one of the smallest schools I've seen. There were maybe a hundred and fifty students on the reservation at one time and that was pushing it. The buildings were bricked and worn with age and from the occasion sun exposure, the shingles were dark as well. There were trees and bushes scattered amongst the building.

The parking lot was pretty sparse and luckily our car more or less melded in with the rest of the kind of cars, although ours was one of the nicer cars in the lot. The parking lot was relatively empty; we had gotten here in pretty early. We followed the signs outside indicating the direction of the office building. Inside the air was warm, a lot warmer than what it was outside the wind was low but the air had a chill to it this morning. The office was just off the main entrance of the school, it was a relatively small room with a large desk diving the room in half, directly as we walked into the room the nurses office was in a small room in off to the left of the main room and behind the desk was another door to the principal's office. The room was painted in a soft green and the floors were the typical linoleum. The desk was wood and had a dark brown top, there were several different flyers attached to it, indicating multiple of events that were happening. There were two women seated at different stations behind the desk. One was a mid-aged woman she had black hair that was pencil straight and she had a turquoise choker around her neck, she wore a purple button up shirt and jeans. She looked almost owlish compare to her counterpart. The woman on the other side of her was all business. Her hair was cut short and angled at her chin, her hair was black and pencil thin. She wore a white button up shirt and a pencil skirt from what I can tell.

The owlish woman, whose name was Elena looked up and smiled at us at our arrival,

"New students?" She asked kindly.

Xavier looked bored but nodded.

"We're Silas's Steele's kids,"

Her eyes lit up in recognition.

"Oh yes, I heard you guys would be returning. Welcome back, let me get your schedules together."

A few clicks on the computer and several different colored pieces of paper were printed out behind her. New Students were always a new source of gossip in the small community. She separated them in different piles and stapled them together when they were in the order she wanted. She handed us each packet.

"The white page is your schedule, it also has your locker assignment and locker combinations are on there too don't lose it. The green page is a map of the school and the buildings labeled. The pink slip is something you'll need to have you teachers sign, please bring that back before you leave. And the purple page is something that you'll need to have your father fill out for each of you and sign." She explained.

I casually glanced at the purple page; it was the generic allergies, preferred hospital/doctor choice, and emergency contact form. Something I could fill out aside from the preferred hospital/doctor. Getting my father to sign off on it would be another thing entirely.

 _Period 1 - Government – Building 6_

 _Period 2 – English – Building 2_

 _Period 3 – Math – Main Building Room 4_

 _Period 4 – Gym – Gymnasium_

 _Lunch_

 _Period 5 – Biology – Building 3_

 _Period 6 – Study Hall – Library_

My classes were relatively easy, but I frowned at Gym, I wasn't exactly coordinated, normally I was ok and did fine, but involve any sort of sports I immediately became clumsy and left footed. Most of my primary classes were in this school year next year would likely be primarily electives. Softly a bell rung and echoed throughout the school.

"There's the first bell, off to your classes." The business lady shot out.

Taking a deep breath I steadied myself and headed out back into the school, trying to ignore the curious looks from the students as I passed back, but all the while I could hear my heart beat thumping in my chest.

Lunch was help in the cafeteria, it was your typical high school cafeteria with the linoleum floors, the only difference was the stage towards the west end of the cafeteria and the walls were painted a tan color from the middle down towards the floor. On the east side of the cafeteria was the actual place they served food, the only difference compared to typical high schools the food was all handmade and not processed. Looking at my lunch tray today's lunch was lasagna, a side salad, and a roll. There were several difference drinks to choose from and I ended up picking milk.

I had managed to snag an empty round table in the corner kind of away from everyone and everything. School had started relatively well. Government was taught by a former Marine, his name was John Laurinitis, Mr. Laurinitis was a firm teacher but he was fun. We had a topic on the board and we had to write a statement in response to it, we spent a majority of the class talking about the topic and our various points of view. It was eye opening and good ice breaker. English was taught by an younger woman named Talia Stewart, Ms. Stewart was sweet, but I had a feeling she wasn't the woman to cross if you got on her bad side. Math was taught by Robert Maldonado, Mr. Maldonado was a no-nonsense guy, and he didn't tolerate any sort of fooling around. Part of me wondered if we smiled we would get in trouble. He had no problem in assigned 50 problems on something we just learned today for homework. I could easily see I wouldn't like this class at all. Gym was taught by Mr. Erikson, he was a young guy but incredibly fit for his age from what I heard he was also a personal trainer at the local gym for the Reservation. Biology was taught by Ms. Myra Assini, she was sweet and middle aged she was also very attractive, there were always cat calls by the boys in her class, while she looked almost disgusted you could tell she was flattered by the attention.

Looking around the lunch room as I ate, I could immediately see my brother with the jocks; apparently he had hooked up with a couple of his old buddies and seemed to be at home. Trixi too, she was sitting at the table with the popular girls, they were all dressed to the nines and wearing designer clothes. I didn't see too many familiar faces as I sat by myself; the food was amazing and delicious.

"Can I sit here?"

Glancing up I saw a boy, he had long black/brown hair and gentle brown eyes, he had an amazing smile and high cheekbones.

"Jacob right?"

I asked.

"You remembered," He said looking pleased.

I smiled.

"Be my guest," I said gesturing to the empty seat beside me.

"I heard we were getting new students, but I didn't expect it to be you guys."

I smiled sadly.

"To be honest I wasn't sure we'd come back," I answered.

"We aren't even sure why you guys left, you guys literally disappeared overnight." Jacob commented his brow furrowed.

I grimaced, it's true, we literally had packed what belongings we had and left in the middle of the night, naught to return till almost five years later.

"Family emergency," I murmured sadly.

Jacob nodded and dug into his own lasagna.

"How do you like being back?"

I smiled at that.

"I missed it, I missed the green." I responded.

"Where did you guys move to?" Jacob asked.

"Arizona," I said sticking my tongue out.

"Yuck too hot," he agreed.

I shook my head.

"Not my cup of tea,"

Jacob grinned.

"Bella just moved from Phoenix a couple months ago,"

I looked at him confused.

"Bella Swan," He corrected.

A light must have gone off in my head because my memory seemed to be coming back to me.

"Charlie Swan's daughter right?"

He nodded. Charlie and Renee Swan used to live in Forks, but from what I heard they got divorced and Bella eventually went to live with her mom and spent the summers in Forks, but eventually stopped coming.

"He's police chief in Forks now, I guess Renee got remarried and now Bella's living with Charlie." Jacob responded.

There was a comfortable silence, something that was natural and not at all awkward.

"You still tinker around?" I asked suddenly.

He grinned and nodded.

"I work on cars around the Reservation, we don't exactly have a car repair place, so people bring them to me and I fix them. It's cheaper, I get paid, and they don't have to pay a fortune by driving to Forks or Port Angeles. "Jacob responded.

"That's awesome, what have I missed?"

We spent the majority of the lunch period eating and Jacob caught me up on the reservation drama, his mom died shortly after we left, and his sisters ended up moving away. Rebecca ended up moving to Hawaii and got married, and Rachel works in Seattle and visits occasionally. He seemed slightly bitter about the relationship between his sisters and his father, an accident left Billy in a wheelchair shortly after Sarah's death and the twins split shortly after leaving Jacob to care for Billy. He didn't seem to mind it though, and the house seemed accessible enough, and Jacob usually drove Billy around from place to place. He was bitter about them up and leaving when Billy was in a dark time.

Lunch ended, I said goodbye to Jacob and went to Biology, and class was relatively slow as we watched movie about cells and the molecular structure. I used my study period to complete my homework for math and get started on my essay for English. Before long school was over and I turned in my slip to the office and headed home. School was interesting and felt normal despite the stares. But I had a feeling things were about to get crazy.


	5. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

I fell into a routine after a month or so at the high school. Woke up, got ready, ate breakfast, listen to Trixi gush about something that happened the previous day at school in the car, go to class and pay attention, each lunch with Jake and friends, and do my homework (or most of it) in study hall, go home, do any additional homework, eat dinner, text my friends, and repeat. Some of my other friends from before joined my table at lunch with Jake and I, Embry and Quil joined us and the table got a lot more fun. The three were like the three musketeers, they did nearly everything together, and they were a riot to be around. I quickly learned of the cliques and the hierarchy in the school. While Jake and company weren't popular they were well sought after by the girls and were deemed untouchable by other females. Here I was breaking all the rules and talking to them and even sitting with them at lunch and that me hated by the female population of the school.

I also learned of Sam Uley and his 'gang'. Sam was an older boy and worked sort of like protection detail for the reservation, I remember slightly he was a gangly boy who was too big for his ears and feet. Not so much now, he had bulked up considerable, he cut his hair short, had a tattoo and stood at about 6'3". He lived on the reservation with his fiancée Emily, who was mauled by a bear and had the scars to prove it on her face. I hadn't met either of them since I moved, but from what Jake was telling me Sam kind of ran a 'gang' that protected the reservation. Paul Lahote and Jared were boys at our school but weren't at school too often, they were all bulked up like Sam, and sported the same short hair and tattoo on their right arm. Kim was Jared's boyfriend and often sat with our group at lunch. She was incredibly sweet and loved to take care of people. She was also brilliant at math with she tutored me in as we shared a free period/study hall.

The days flew by and I felt normal and felt like I never left. My panic attacks usually only came at night now, usually when they involved a dream of that night. It left me screaming but no sound coming from my voice, more often than night it'd leave my vocal cords so sore it was difficult to speak. I'd likely need to see a doctor her for my panic attacks and see if anything could be done. Although I had seen many doctors in Arizona and all they said is I can take pills or some hot calming tea before bed. The tea helped sometimes but the pills aren't exactly the road I wanted to take. It was finally the weekend, this week was hard, it seemed like nearly every class wanted to suddenly do a pop quiz and then assign a bunch of homework. Luckily I had the final period to do my homework, so I had a weekend free of homework. I was lounging on my bed reading _Harry Potter_ again for the billionth time when my cell rang.

"Hello?"

"Aiden, its Jake,"

I smiled; I knew it was him from the caller ID.

"What's up?"

"You want to come by and hang out?"

I blinked in surprise; we had talked about possibly hanging out after school.

"Sure, but I don't have a ride." I responded.

"Don't worry about that, I'll come get you. Be ready in twenty?"

I nodded, but realized that Jake couldn't see me.

"Yeah, sounds good." I responded.

"Sweet, see you soon."

We disconnected, I changed from my lounge shorts to a clean pair of Levi, a brown long sleeved shirt and green vest. I pulled my hair into a alligator clip, I grabbed my wallet, phone and shoved my socked feet in my boots before grabbing my hoodie before heading downstairs. My father met me at the banister, he looked me over with a blank look.

"Where are you going?"

"Jacob's house," I responded.

"Jacob, as in Jacob Black?"

I nodded, he didn't respond for a while.  
"Homework finished?"

I nodded again.

"You may go, make sure you're home before dark, the three of you will be on your own I have a business meeting to attend in Seattle."

I nodded and went out on to the porch just as Jacob pulled up in a old blue truck. His hair was pulled back into a low ponytail with a cord and he wore black muscle shirt beneath a red and black flannel. I climbed into the truck beside him and we took off.

"No seat belts, Jake what happened to safety first?" I chided.

He grinned mischievously and laughed at my commented.

"Don't worry this truck can't go very fast and we aren't going very far."

I shook my head. The way from my house to his was along the coast and with the windows down it was nice.

"Enjoying the weather?"

I leaned my head back on the seat and nodded.

"I missed this place," I admitted.

I looked out into the ocean, the ocean was slightly dark against the clouds it was an overcast day and the waters were calm.

"Ocean's calm today," Jacob commented.

We were rounding the corner and I noticed a group of people jumping off the cliff. I felt the truck roll to a stop and Jacob leaned forward around the steering wheel to look around me to watch.

"Are they cliff diving?"

Jacob snorted.

"That's Sam Uley and his gang," He commented.

I looked at the mammoths that were jumping off the cliffs.

"That's Jared and Paul?! And is that….Quil?!"

Quil hadn't been at school for a few days, this was the first time I had seen him. Jacob's eyes were dark and his jaw clenched in slight anger.

"Yeah that's Quil, he's now apart of the gang. Swore up and down he wouldn't, but…look at him now."

I looked over and he was just as tall, and bulked up as the others.

"I have tried calling him twice, and he refuses to take my calls." Jake said after a few moments.

It was a tense silence between us.

"Cliff diving looks fun, maybe not from that high up, but…" I offered.

"It's a blast, us non-bulked up kids usually jump from that ledge there."

Jacob said pointing to the smaller cliff several feet down.

"You've done it before?"

Jake nodded as he started the truck back up.

"I used to go with Embry and Quill, we haven't been lately the water has been too cold." Jacob responded.

We finally pulled up to Jacob's house, it was the same house he had grown up in, Billy came rolling down the front ramp.

"Hey Aiden, how are you?" He asked.

I smiled at the older gentleman, he's sweet and reminded me very much of what a father figure should be.

"I'm okay, just happy I don't have any homework."

Billy nodded.

"School going ok?" he asked as I clamored out.

I nodded,

"As good as can be, most of the school seems to have gotten over the new kids." I said shrugging.

"I knew they would," He said smiling.

He turned to Jacob.

"Charlie's on his way to come pick me up, we'll be at Henry's for dinner." He said.

"Sounds good,"

Henry was Henry Clearwater, they had two children, Seth and Leah, Seth was so sweet and adorable. Henry made a mean fish fry that was amazing to the taste buds; I was drooling just thinking about it.

Jacob led me to the garage which was also a large barn; I paused at the sight inside.

"Is that a VW Rabbit?" I asked.

Jacob nodded he looked like a kid at Christmas.

"Found it at a old junkyard, it's actually in really good condition, if a little beat up on the outside, it's almost done, I just need a few more parts for it."

I looked at it, it was beat up and had a few dents in it, but it was in really good condition, once Jacob fixed it up and got it running a coat or two of paint later and it would be good as new.

"It looks great."

We spent a majority of the afternoon he worked on the car and I handed him the proper tools and talked to him, it was like old times. I noticed something underneath a tarp in the corner of the barn.

"What's that?" I asked gesturing to the corner.

He looked at what I was referring to and frowned at the sight of them.

"Some old motorbikes that Bella found in a junkyard, took her out on them last weekend and she crashed and busted her head open. Needless to say she hasn't been on them since." Jacob said shaking his head.

I shook my head, I had been on a motorcycle once or twice before as a passenger and while it was fun it was nerve-wracking.

"She's been a little messed up for a while, I was surprised when she brought them to me," he said shaking his head and continued to work on the Rabbit.

"Messed up?"

He looked at me.

"Not in the drug sense, but emotionally I guess." He said.

"What happened?

"She moved here a few months before you did, she fell for a guy at her high school, Edward Cullen." He began.

The name sounded familiar.

"The surgeon in Forks…"

Jacob nodded.

"That's his adoptive father, Edward and Bella dated for a while they were really close, he stood by her when Bella got in the accident last year in Phoenix, she ended up breaking her leg and he stood by her. Then suddenly a couple of months ago he just breaks up with her and leaves in the middle of the woods. Messed her up bad, she's only now beginning to feel like herself." Jacob responded.

I grimaced, a break up would destroy anyone.

"So what are you two dating?"

Jacob dropped the wrench he had and sputtered in embarrassment. Even beneath his tan skin I could see the blush creep to his cheeks.

"N-no! I'm just helping her through a tough spot!"

I smiled like the cat ate the canary.

"But you WANT to date her,"

Jacob nudged me nearly causing me to fall off the overturned bucket I was sitting on.

"Shut it!"

I smiled at him, it was kind of cute to see Jacob all flustered, as we spent more and more time together, it was nice to see him open up. I don't know how long we were in the barn, but we went inside around three and by then Billy had already been picked up by Charlie and we were hanging out in front of the television. We jumped at the loud clap of the thunder; we looked at each other and laughed nervously. Already I can hear my heartbeat in my head; I tried to recite the planets in my head to calm down.

"Are you ok?" he asked after a couple minutes.

I shook my head.

"I don't do well in thunderstorms, not since…then…"

He looked at me for a moment and then looked out the living room window.

"Uh…you may want to give your pops a call."

I looked at him confused. I looked out the window and saw it was POURING rain outside. Literally coming down pretty good, there was a weather warning on the TV.

 _"We interrupt your regular programming to provide you with a weather wide alert: Forks and La Push Reservation are under heavy rain, it seems as though the rain will continue into the night. Avoid leaving your home as you may get caught in flash floods. Again weather warning of heavy rains and possible flash floods until late this evening."_

I called my father, with the rain and storm it was a little patchy at best, he told me to avoid causing any more issues, translation: stay out of trouble and going home in the rain would constitute as trouble. Jacob called Billy and he was stuck out at Henry's.

"Well we're stuck here, may as well make yourself comfortable." He said smiling.

We watched television and I could see Jake glance at me from time to time, I knew he was curious, but he didn't want to bug and ask. After a while, my stomach growled, Jake looked at me with a grin but before he could say anything his stomach growled too.

"Hungry?" I teased.

He shrugged with a grin.

"Yeah I could eat,"

We went into the kitchen, and he looked in the fridge, I saw the makings for spaghetti.

"Spaghetti?" I asked.

"Sure,"

It was in relative silence that we made the spaghetti, I made the noodles and sauce with a few meatballs and Jake started on the garlic bread. It was done steaming and warm, we each took a bowl of the steaming noodles, sauce and meatballs with us into the living room and onto the couch, the loaf of garlic bread between us. It was warm and delicious. Suddenly the lights flickered and the power went out.

"Lovely," Jacob said beside me.

I could hear him set the bowl down and as my eyes began to adjust to the darkness I saw him at the fire place tossing a few logs in. A couple minutes later the fireplace jumped into light and warm slowly began creeping in to the room, Jacob returned to his spot on the couch and began stuffing his face. I soon joined him. Turning over the thoughts in my head and to partially distract me, I took a deep breath.

"Does anyone know _why_ we left?" I asked.

Jacob turned to me and shook his head as he polished off his spaghetti.

"Not exactly, I had a feeling dad knew, but he didn't say anything. He was pretty sad for a while."

I smiled, Billy was pretty intuitive and it would take much to find out what specifically happened to us. Taking a steadying breath not only to steady myself for the whirlwind I was about to throw myself into but to steady myself against the flashbacks I was about submit myself to remembering.


	6. Chapter Four

**Author's Note:** Hey guys, four chapters in and we're getting to the supernatural stuff I promise. If you guys could do some reviews let me know how I'm doing and what i can improve on or what you'd like to see possibly happen, that would be awesome! I look forwards to improving!

 **Chapter Four**

I could feel Jacob's gaze on me, but I didn't dare look at him in fear I'd lose my nerve and not open my mouth again.

 _"It was a good day for mom; she was feeling good and even baked in the kitchen. She made warm chocolate chip cookies, the kind that you can't eat just one but know it'd ruin your dinner. Dad had planned this trip for ages with us, but was worried about leaving mom unattended for so long. What if she relapsed? What if she needed a trip to the hospital? Trixi was going to stay behind, and they were going to hang out with Sue and Sarah that day. She was excited she loved hanging out with Sarah._

 _So we went out…the weather was surprisingly warm, the waters were calm and once we were out there, the fish were biting for all of us. It was dad, Liam, Xavier, and I. Liam was so excited to help me learn to fish better. I was almost time to come in by the time the weather did a complete turn it began storming hard.. The waters grew rough and choppy; the boat was difficult to keep in one spot. Finally dad called it a day and we began to pack up, the CB radio called for hurricane type winds and horribly choppy waters and recommended we head back. And we tried to, but the waters were so rough and Liam, Xavier, and I were outside the tiny control room on the deck. We had our own seats threaded into the nets on wall._

 _Things for me are a little hazy…I remember sitting on the deck and my dad yelling over the radio to be careful, then we got crashed with the largest wave I could ever remember seeing. The next thing I knew I was being tossed off the ship by the wave and crashing into the ocean. I remember opening my eyes underwater and I tried to swim to the surface, I could see the ship…but I couldn't reach it…I don't know what happened next."_

"I remember hearing that you were in the hospital, but no one would tell me what for."

I smiled sadly.

"Silas kept it as close to home as possible I don't think very many people knew if anyone." I said quietly hugging my legs to my chest.

I had set my empty spaghetti bowl on the coffee table in front of me; I was watching the flames of the fire.

"What happened?"

"Liam had jumped in after me; he cut me free from some kelp that had wrapped itself around my legs. They found me floating a few feet away from the ship unconscious…but Liam…he was never found. If he hadn't found me when he did I probably would be dead, the damage was done though. Mentally, physically, and emotionally."

Jacob looked at me confused.

"Because of all the saltwater I ingested my throat and lungs were trashed, for a while they were wondering if I'd ever be able to speak again. Since then I have panic attacks, and I haven't set a toe in a body of water, thunderstorms make me nervous and I have nightmares." I said quietly.

There was a silence around us; the water hitting rooftop was the only sound.

"I didn't find out about Liam till almost two days later. I also found out that the shock of the event sent my mother into remission and she deteriorated so quickly she had passed the morning before I woke up. Silas and my siblings were a wreck, Xavier didn't speak to anyone and Trixi was mad all the time and threw horrible tantrums." I said quietly remembering.

Jacob had moved the garlic bread from between us and sat by me side by side. He gently wrapped a large afghan blanket around us, I hadn't realize I had been shivering, I didn't even really feel cold…just numb.

"Silas just upped and moved us the moment I was discharged. Didn't give a reason as to why, just left. We didn't get to say goodbye or anything." I said quietly.

He rubbed his hands up and down my arms attempting to warm me up. He didn't say anything but try to warm me up. I leaned up against him and he wrapped his arm around me, putting his head on top of mine. We didn't need any words, he just held onto me as I cried like a three year old. I hadn't cried like that since I found out Liam died.

"Xavier certainly didn't seem like himself," he murmured after a while.

I shook my head.

"He's quieter than he used to be, he refuses to look at me…he tolerates me…my whole family does." I said quietly.

"You can't believe they blame you for his death…"Jacob said.

I bit my lip.

"They've told me to my face."

I could almost hear Jacob's jaw drop, he didn't say anything.

"That's messed up, no matter what happened it's not right to say to anyone."

I didn't say anything. Jake always understood me, he always was there to listen to me complain, I remember even when I was little he didn't the same thing.

"I'm sorry for crying…" I said wiping the tears from my face a little sheepish.

"Hey no problem, I don't mind a pretty girl crying on my shoulder from time to time." He said smirking.

I slapped his shoulder trying to hold back a laugh. For the first time in forever, I felt somewhat normal again. A weight was lifted from my shoulder, I hadn't told anyone what had happened, and it felt good to finally tell someone. I felt like things were going to be ok.


	7. Chapter Five

**Author's Note:** Just to let you know this chapter is very short and a bit darker than the others, i promise it'll pick up after this. I just wasn't too sure to start it off. But this is the turning point.

 **Chapter Five**

Over the next month or so I spent more and more time at Jacob's house, the occasional sleepover was almost guaranteed. We talked about everything, although occasionally our hanging out time was interrupted by Bella. I still hadn't met the elusive brunette, she never seem to come down when I was visiting. School was going well; I was a straight a student and my homework was typically done before I left the school. Xavier wasn't talking to me and neither was Trixi, and with me being at the Black's ninety percent of the time dad was getting more and more irritated with me.

It was a rare night when I was home, Trixi was at a sleepover at a friend's house and I think Xavier was out at his buddy's house after a game of lacrosse. I was home alone and was lounging on the couch with a blanket over my legs watching television. So when I heard the door slam shut I jumped, I wasn't expecting anyone home. Dad came staggering in, clearly intoxicated. He stopped in front of me blocking the television from view. He stared at me for several moments, he didn't look to happy to see me either.

"You should have died…and Liam should have lived." He said harshly.

Although he had said this to me before, it didn't mean it didn't hurt any less. I chose to not respond.

"You killed Liam and my Willa."

He grew teary eyed at my mother's name, but the tears were blinked back angrily. He lifted his hand a slap echoed the room. My cheek stung horribly and I could taste blood in my mouth where my cheek was cut by my cheek.

"Go die," he said harshly, before stumbling off.

I didn't dare move while he was in the room; I waited till I heard his bedroom door shut before I gently cradled my cheek. It hurt horribly. While I knew he was drunk and he often said horrible things while he was drunk, being on the receiving end of his brutality didn't hurt any less. I grabbed my book and went into my room and locked the door behind me. It the low light of my bathroom I could see the bruise already forming where he struck me. It wouldn't be easy to hide but luckily I did know how to cover things with make up. One of the more unless skills I had knowledge of up until now. Gingerly I changed my clothes into my pajamas and crawled into my bed trying to block out reality, the rain however lulled me to sleep.

Upon waking the next morning I realized the bruise was a little worse for wear than I originally thought, I managed to hide it with make up; if Xavier or Trixi noticed anything they said nothing. School went by without a hitch; however at lunch I found myself sitting alone, my usually sitting buddies weren't in, not even Jacob which was strange. School passed by in a haze and by the time I got home, the house was once again empty. I remembered that Jake had a date with the Swan girl, upon trying to reach him at his home Billy answered and stated he caught some sort of bug and was sick. There was something floating around, many of the reservations kids, Embry, Quil had been out sick with it. I offered to bring by some soup, but Billy declined as he was still sick with fever and didn't want to risk getting me sick as well. I knew he wasn't trying to be mean, but it still felt as though he was trying to get me off the phone. Something strange was happening and I wasn't too sure what if anything was going on.

 _Little did I know this sickness would set in motion events that changed everything…_


	8. Chapter Six

**Author's Note:** I hope I did this some justice...let me know what you all think!

 **Chapter Six**

For the first time since coming to the reservation since we've moved, I felt completely and utterly alone. A feeling I hadn't felt since we moved to Arizona, one I wished to not have replicated. Jake didn't come to school at all that week, when he did come back he was completely different. I remember when we had saw Sam Uley and his gang that he stated he had never wanted to be like that, yet when he came to school, he looked like one of them. His long hair was cut short; he had grown taller and bulked out. Had I not known him all my life I would have thought he was on some sort of steroids, you couldn't chalk that kind of drastic change to a growth spurt. From where I could see we also had the same matching tribal tattoo n his right arm. He didn't even look at me, I didn't even exist.

There were whispers and rumor floating around me as I walked through the halls of La Push Reservation High School. Eventually I stopped eating in the lunch room and found a small isolated room in the library that was never used I ate there and did my homework or read a book. When I got home I generally spent my time in my room, trying to avoid my siblings and my father. It seems recently Xavier's temper has gotten more and more violent. Last week alone he was sent home twice due to his temper; he nearly beat a boy for saying the wrong thing.

I was home after a particularly long feeling day, when I heard the front open gently shut. My trepidation was high; I wasn't wanting to be anywhere near my father if it was him that was home. He hadn't been sober the last couple weeks he's been home. Getting up from my curled up spot on the couch I was surprised to see my brother Xavier sitting against the wall. He was sweating and his breathing was labored. He was learned up against the wall, and he had abandoned his shoes and jacket in the main hall.

"Xavier!"

He turned to look towards me, but he wasn't seeing. I grabbed a towel from the kitchen and began dabbing at his face.

"What happened?"

I half expected him to argue with me or ignore me completely.

"I'm not sure…I woke up feeling kinda crappy…got worse at school. Coach sent me home…"Xavier mumbled.

I placed a hand to his forehead.

"You're burning up…"I mumbled.

I took in his appearance and noted he was starting to shiver, well tremble.

"Go take a cool shower that may help bring your body temp down." I said.

"Help me…"

I nodded and lifted his arm and slung it over my shoulder and used my body as a crutch as I helped him hobble to his bedroom.

"Can you manage from here?" I asked worried.

He nodded.

"Yell if you need anything I'll make some soup."

He nodded again, and I took one more worrying glance at him before shutting the bathroom door, a few seconds later I heard the shower run and I scurried downstairs and got some chicken noodle soup on the stove, it was handmade, one of the few things I had learned to cook from mother before she passed. A few moments later I heard the scraping of stool, glancing behind me it was Xavier, he was wearing basketball shorts, and a muscle shirt. The soup was done, I poured some in a bowl and placed it in front of him. I notice his hair was still wet, and there was a towel around his neck.

"Silly, you need to dry your hair or you'll get sick."

I took the towel and began to towel his hair, and he sat staring blankly into space. I had never seen him like this, it worried me, his temperature was still sky high from what I can tell, and his body had small tremors every now and then. I pushed the bowl of soup to him.

"Eat, it'll make you feel better." I said.

He looked at me curiously.

"Why are you being so nice to me? I've treated you like crap…"He mumbled sheepishly.

"We're family, we bicker we argue, but I'm not going to let you out and hang high and dry when you're sick. You're my brother…" I mumbled softly.

He didn't respond but did begin eating.

"Mom's recipe…"

I smiled softly.

"One of few of mom's dishes I can recreate. Not nearly as good but…"

He shook his head.

"It's just like moms…"

I smiled at that compliment. He ate the bowl whole and asked for seconds. Three more bowls later he seemed to calm down some, but the fever was persistent.

"Did you take your temperature?"

He nodded.

"108."

I frowned.

"That's really high, maybe we should take you to the hospital…" I said worried.

"I'll be alright, besides dad wouldn't be too happy if I went to the hospital and missed school."

I frowned.

"Lets sit outside; it's cooler out there and may help."

He nodded and didn't bother put a jacket on as he went and sat on the back porch. I on the other hand grabbed a black hoodie that actually belonged to Jake that I had borrowed one evening and I hadn't had the opportunity to give it back. It was chilly outside, but it didn't seem to affect Xavier at all. It was quiet for a few moments, before I saw Xavier stand up and he didn't look happy. Following him and his gaze to the backyard I saw him with Sam and Jared and another boy I didn't recognize, I also so Jake next to Jared. All of the men wore jean shorts and tennis shoes, all of them were shirtless. _How_ were they _NOT_ cold? Even with my sweater on I was freezing. Xavier was trembling from head to toe, his expression was livid.

"I thought I told you to stay the HELL away from me!" He bellowed at Sam.

Sam lifted his hands in a 'I surrender' sort of way, he stopped about five feet from where Xavier and I stood near the porch.

"You should go back inside, Aiden, it's not safe." Sam said casually.

Xavier snapped his eyes to the older Quileute.

"Don't you tell her what to do; you have no power here Uley." He bit out.

"It'd be safer if she's inside," Jared commented.

I noticed they tried to flank either side of Xavier, trying to cage him in, bad idea.

"I tell you to stay the hell away from me and you corner me in my home?!" He said glaring angrily.

They say if you blink you'd miss it. Xavier was trembling so hard I thought for sure he would tremble right out of his skin. Perhaps he did and I missed it. A second later and sounds of shredded clothes and a burst of fur, and my brother no long stood there. I didn't even realize I was being pulled away, glancing up I saw Jake was gently guiding me away from my brother. My brother…where he now stood was a wolf standing much taller than I was and easily the largest wolf I had ever seen. His pelt was black with speckles of brown; his eyes were the same familiar sight even if his body wasn't.

 _My brother had just turned into a wolf_.


	9. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

 _Remember when you were small you'd used to pinch yourself to be sure you weren't dreaming?_

I could scarcely believe my eyes, I of course knew the Quileute legends but I didn't even fathom they were true. Part of me wanted to rub my eyes and pinch myself to see if I was really awake. But I knew deep in my heart I knew it was true. The Xavier wolf whipped his head around to see Jake standing protectively in front of me but whined when he saw me, he lay on the ground with his paws over his eyes. It would have been comical if didn't know that Xavier wasn't freaking out. I wen to go to him, but Jake shook his head, I looked directly in his eyes and I felt a tug in my soul. His expression changed too, from dumbstruck to awe to slight pain. The feeling in me felt like someone had let a balloon go and a weight had been lifted.

"I'll be fine Jake,"

Jake didn't move I honestly don't think he took a breath as I gently walked around him, I could hear Sam and Jared call out to me but they were struck dumb too when I crouched beside Xavier and gently touched his head. He peeked at me with a large blue/brown eye.

"It's going to be ok," I said quietly.

He crawled forward and placed his giant head on my lap and rumbled…it reminded me of a giant cat purr.

The next thing I knew I was in the back of Sam Uley's truck headed towards the house he shared with his fiancée Emily. I sat in the back of the truck with a now dressed Xavier, he was quiet but he sat shoulder to shoulder with me. He looked worn and almost embarrassed. We arrived a large lot the house was two stories with a large wrap-around porch on the ground floor. The house was beautiful; there were fake flowers in flower beds by the windows. I had about a million questions running around in my head, but Sam assured me I'd get them answered once we went to his house. A quick note for my father and Xavier and I headed out. Jake looked a little dazed and confused. As Sam pulled up under a large metal awning we all piled out of the truck and the boys all but scampered into the house. Even from outside I could smell fresh bread and from the smell blueberry muffins.

Xavier climbed out of the bed of the trunk and helped me down before we head inside. It was warm and inviting and the smell of bread and muffins were strongest here. Sam led us into the kitchen it seemed to be where everyone was congregating. At the stove was a woman, she had her black hair pulled into a ponytail with wisps hanging down by her face, she wore a red sundress with a black and white ruffled apron. She wore red flats on her feet and she humming softly, on her right on the countertop were several loafs of bread and beside that was a tub filled in a mountain heap of blueberry muffins. At the sound of Sam's voice she turned around happily, I noticed there were several scars running down the side of her face, it didn't make her any less beautiful but I felt my heart go out to the woman. Sam kissed each of the scars before kissing the woman. Jared was sitting at the table and made gagging noises, Sam reached around and knocked him upside the head. The woman seemed to realize she had new visitors standing awkwardly in the doorframe.

"Who are our new guests?" She asked.

"Xavier and Aiden Steele,"

"Silas's children?" the woman asked.

Sam nodded. The woman came up to us and Xavier tensed slightly.

"I was friends with your mother before she passed," the woman offered.

"Emily Young right?" Xavier asked

She nodded happily.

"You were too young I think," Xavier offered.

"I remember you a little, you were always baking in the kitchen with mom," I said slowly.

She nodded.

"Well if Sam brought you here that must mean the wolf is out of the bag, so to speak," Emily said waving her spatula.

We nodded not too sure what to say.

"I'm sure you have questions, take a seat, eat some of the muffins they'll help, we'll answer any questions we can," Sam offered.

We sat down at empty chairs around the table, Emily passed us some muffins which were still warm from the oven. Moments later she set down a very large glass of milk in front of both of us.

"The legends are true then?" Xavier said after a moment and a bite of muffin.

Sam nodded.

"Yes, we're descendants from the first who shifted. I'm sure you both know the legends," Sam said.

We nodded.

"We are triggered when there are Cold Ones in the area, the more Cold Ones in the vicinity the more of us are triggered to combat the threat."

Xavier looked dumb founded for a moment.

"You mean the Cold Ones are…"

"Vampires," Jared offered helpfully.

"I feel like I just fell into a messed up fairytale." Xavier stated.

The group chuckled.

"How come she's not turning furry?" Xavier asked pointing to me.

"Only certain members are triggered, only certain people carry the gene, it's likely she may not carry it." Emily offered.

"Or she hasn't been triggered yet." Sam added.

"Who in the tribe knows?" I asked quietly.

"Some of the parents, I don't believe your father knows. We want to try and keep it that way. Billy knows, there aren't many." Sam said.

I nodded.

"So we're all triggering because we have vampires in the area?" Xavier asked slowly.

Sam nodded.

"Why haven't they been dealt with?" He asked again.

The big burly boy I had seen earlier grinned.

"I like him,"

Sam glared at the boy.

"We have a treaty in place for a reason Paul." Sam said glaring at the large teenager.

"We have a treaty with the creatures who made us into giant furry wolves?" Xavier asked.

"The treaty is older than all of us put together. Remember the legends about Cold Ones first arriving in Forks?" Jared asked.

Xavier and I nodded.

"Those are the same Cold Ones that are living in Forks now, they're 'vegetarians' they have a permanent residence nearby and built a life in Forks, they aren't to come on Quileute lands and they're not to bite a human or the treaty is void." Sam explained.

"And you trust them to follow the treaty?" Xavier said skeptically.

"They have, since 1936." Sam stated.

Xavier blinked in surprise.

"The Cullen family is one of the few honorable vampire families remaining. The treaty we created with them has been in place since 1936 and has been treated the same since the first. We keep their secret and likewise they keep ours, they're not allowed to injure or bite a human and they stay off our reservation lands." Sam explained.

Paul snorted at the word 'honorable'

"I don't like what they are anymore than you do Lahote, but we tolerate them and they've been nothing but kind to our tribe." Sam said.

With that Paul had shut up.

"I'm sure you have questions," Emily ventured.

"What can I expect?" Xavier asked point blank.

"We're naturally a toasty 108, we heal faster than most, and our speeds and reflexes rival that of the leaches." Paul commented.

"Well at least you'll never have to worry about being cold," I offered.

Xavier chuckled and ruffled my hair. Sam smiled and shook his head.

"I guess this need to go without saying but you cannot let your father or Trixi know, there are few within the tribe who know about our secret." Sam explained.

Xavier nodded.

"Father would have a heart attack," Xavier mumbled.

"Or commit us to a looney bin," I added.

We spent the rest of the day at Sam and Emily's and Paul gave us a ride back in his truck. The entire time Jacob avoided much contact with me, and I wasn't complete sure as to why, but it hurt, a lot. Like a part of me was being ripped away. It didn't make any sense, I held no claim on Jacob and he had someone else he liked.

For the next couple of weeks our table slowly grew more and more, Xavier eventually stopped hanging out with the jocks and jerks and eventually ended up at our table with the rest of Sam's crew. I quickly grew close to Kim, whom was Jared's girlfriend. I had Quill and Embry back and things for the most part seemed relatively normal. Xavier was slowly included on patrols, and Sam even spoke with father on behalf as a 'part-time job'. Although he didn't get paid for it, it would go on his resume as community service and that pleased father greatly. Trixi was a little more or less confused on Xavier's change in attitude, especially towards me.

Things seemed relatively normal, all save for a particular wolf, which I later found out was russet color when he and Paul got into a scrap over something at Emily's. Emily's seemed to be the hang out place, I started calling it the Wolf Den, Embry heard me call it that once and the name seemed to stick.

"Are you guys coming to the bonfire this weekend?" Quill asked suddenly at lunch.

We were all sitting at our table, which over the last couple weeks had turned into a long table and was filled with boys all above six foot.

"Bonfire?" I asked.

Quill nodded.

"We have one every couple weeks and the Elders come and recite the legends of our tribe." Embry offered.

"Sounds fun," I admitted.

"You guys should come; after all you're the first new members for the pack." Jared offered.

I really wanted to go, but I highly doubt that father would let me go.

"We'll ask our dad," Xavier stated.

The time came and it was after school, we had just arrived home and father was surprisingly already home. He was in his study when Xavier and I went inside, already I felt colder just by walking into the room. He glared at me upon my entrance.

"Xavier, my son, what's wrong?"

Xavier shook his head.

"Nothing's wrong, I was wondering if Aiden and I could go to the bonfire this weekend?"

"Bonfire?" He asked skeptically.

"Some of the kids at school are going, and the Elders will be there reciting the legends of the tribe. We were invited." Xavier said.

When Xavier mentioned legends, I saw father's face go rigid and lips pull tight in anger, he didn't approve of myths or legends, or anything really that had anything to do with the supernatural.

"You may go, the girl may not." Father said returning to the paperwork on his desk.

"Why can't she go, she was invited." Xavier pressed.

"There is homework and housework to be done."

"We both know she has none and the housework can be done either when we get back or before we leave." Xavier countered.

"I forbid it."

"Why?"

Father slammed his hands on his desk and stood glaring at my brother, who now stood much taller than my father. My father was livid.

"I don't need her tainting the tribe with her presence she will stay here where she is locked up and away."

"Tainting the tribe? She's a human not a disease!" Xavier barked back at him.

The two were squaring up and I could see small tremors coming from Xavier, he was getting too worked up. I stepped between the two, and gently pushed Xavier back, he turned his gaze on me and he relaxed slightly, the tremors stopped but his hands were in fists and he body rigid with anger.

"It's ok Xavier, don't worry about it." I mumbled sheepishly.

"No it's not all right, ever since Liam died you've treated her like dirt, hell we all have, but I have made an attempt to be nicer to her. I know it isn't her fault that Liam passed. You don't need to continue to blame her for that." Xavier said looking directly at his father.

Father's cold and icy glare landed on Xavier.

"That is ENOUGH! I don't know what suddenly made you decide that you are your sister's keeper but it does NOT give you the right to bicker at me like some petulant child! My decision on this is final."

With that statement he seemed to dismiss us. With clenched fists and slight trembling to his body, Xavier stomped out of the room and I was close on his heels. Xavier seemed to be on a mission and headed right out the door, likely to shift and run off some of his energy. I headed back to my room and locked the door. Things were getting tense in the household, and I seemed to be the main problem of the discord.


	10. Chapter Eight

**Authors Note:** A forewarning this chapter is a bit dark, and has some dark elements to it. Review and let me know if I did ok! Love hearing reviews!

 **Chapter Eight**

The bonfire incident seemed to be all but forgotten, the house seemed to be filled tension, and Xavier spent more and more time out of the house, Trixi was down right dumbfounded by the tension and seemed to only make it worse. Before long the weekend was here and it was the night of the bonfire, Trixi was off at her friend's house for the weekend and I was sitting on the front porch with Xavier. He was trembling slightly, still irritated with situation with father.

"You can still go, Sam would vouch for you," He ventured.

I smiled at his rebelliousness, but I shook my head.

"He's already peeved from losing the case yesterday; I don't want to stir the pot." I said quietly.

A few moments later a truck pulled up at the front of the drive a quick honk later and Xavier stands up. He slugs on his sweater and ruffles my hair and takes off down the stairs and hops in the bed of the truck. I watched the truck drive off until I could no longer see the headlights. Luckily father wasn't home yet; he was out at the office likely going over the details of the case. He had lost a big case and was very angry, from what I had heard it was a cut and dry case but there were new details brought up at trial that blindsided my dad and they ended up losing horribly. He was in a very bad mood last night and I ended up taking a majority of it. Trixi wasn't home and Xavier was out on patrol.

I made dinner and curled up on the couch with a good book, rain silent pitter-pattered on the windows as it softly began raining. I couldn't help but wonder if the bonfire was going to be rained out.

Waking up the next morning every part of me ached, briefly I wondered why, and then the memory for the previous night hit me like a freight train. It was shortly after seven thirty before father arrived home, he was already sloppy drunk, I heard him go into his study and I didn't hear him emerge until after eight. That's when things got ugly, he came up to my room where I was at the time and began yelling at me, most of the things he said didn't make sense, he was so angry. That's when he started to hit me, at first I cried and begged him to stop, but he didn't, my pleading and begging only seemed to fuel his anger. Eventually I quieted down to nothing more than a whimper. He eventually left me alone but the damage was done. As he left my room I closed the door and locked it, although to be honest, if he wanted…that wouldn't stop him

I ached everywhere and every part of me was sore, I managed to stumble into the bathroom and started a hot shower, as the room was filling up with steam I assessed the damage in the bathroom mirror. He was smart even in a drunken stupor; he didn't hit anywhere that wasn't able to be covered by clothes. But where he did hit was painful and bruising. I was nearly black and blue on my right side and judging from the pain I had a couple ribs broken. I had long cylinder-like bruises around my upper arms that were distinctly in the shape of fingers wrapping around my upper arms. I grabbed some anti-inflammatory and pain reducers and took some before ii went under the warm steam. Part of me felt dirty; despite the pain I used my loofa to scrub my body pink until I felt relatively normal. The pain killers were finally kicking in and I didn't feel like I was hit by a tanker truck. I ended up dressing in a dark purple sweater and my jeans and some boots. I threw my hair in a messy bun. Before heading downstairs I peeked to see if I saw any cars in the driveway. My father would likely be in a horrible hangover and in a horrible mood, and I really didn't want to have a repeat. Although it's not likely he'd try something with Xavier home.

I didn't see anything foreboding so I headed downstairs, I was slightly surprised to see Xavier sitting at the counter chowing down on some cereal. I felt very self-aware, I didn't want or NEED him to know what transpired between father and I.

"You're up relatively early," Xavier commented.

I shrugged.

"I couldn't sleep very well," I admitted sheepishly.

"Do you want to go with me to Emily's today, get away from the house?"

 _Away from Trixi and father when they get home…_

"Yeah, I haven't seen Emily in a while," I said smiling.

Stealing the box of Fruit Loops I grabbed another bowl and a spoon and delved into my own cereal. We took off to Emily's about half past nine, but not before Xavier left a note for father advising him of where we were going. The weather was overcast but entirely too crazy, the weather called for some light drizzles, but no hard rains. We arrived relatively quickly and when we arrived we were relatively surprised to see that the house was already bustling with energy. Everyone was in the kitchen, as it seemed to be the main hang out spot in the Wolf Den. I was surprised to see someone looking quite out of place in the kitchen. Her pale skin stood out among the bronze chests of the Quileute boys.

She was pale, and her hair was brown almost chocolate in color, her eyes were a pretty shade of brown, almost amber like. She wore a grey sweater beneath a green button up t-shirt and blue jeans and black converse on her feet. Her hair was down and help back by a headband that matched her shirt in color. She seemed completely at ease around the boys, joking with Quill and Embry. Emily must have noticed my curious gaze as I stood nearly frozen in the doorway.

"Oh Aiden, it's been such a long time since you've visited!" She said excitedly hugging me close.

I tried not to outwardly wince as my ribs groaned in protest but I smiled and hugged her back.

"I don't think you two have met," She said.

The girl was taken aback by my presence and looked me over, there was something there akin to amusement and snobishment in her eyes.

"Aiden this is Bella Swan, Charlie's daughter. Bella, this is Aiden, Xavier's sister." Emily introduced.

I smiled cautiously and waved.

"Nice to you meet you," I said politely.

She nodded but didn't say anything. When I saw Jacob sitting close by I smiled.

"Hi Jake,"

He frowned and nodded towards me. His cold demeanor slashed at my already wounded heart. He immediately took his attention from me and beamed at Bella, saying something about going to the garage and showing the Rabbit and it's progress. Without further ado they left the kitchen, but not before Bella subtlety knocked her shoulder into my own. Not wanting to meet the pack's eyes I sat down in a arm chair and watched the antic's blankly. It was a few moments before I felt a warm hand on my shoulder, glancing up it was Sam.

"May I speak to you in private?"

I nodded and followed him upstairs to one of the spare bedrooms where the boys crashed after a long day of patrols. I sat on the bed nervously as Sam paced slightly in front of me after closing the door.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

I froze not too sure how to respond.

"Hurt," I responded.

He nodded looking a little weary and tired.

"I was hoping you would have come to the bonfire yesterday, but Xavier told me Silas was being difficult."

 _To put it mildly_ …

"He wasn't have a good couple days."

Sam nodded seriously.

"I heard about it, terrible blindside, he's not taking it well?"

I shook my head.

"He's upset, and he'll likely get docked pay…" I said quietly.

I heard Sam curse under his breath.

"I am sorry; I know Silas takes his job very seriously, he's got to be stressed." Same said sitting down in armchair across from me.

I nodded but my instincts tell me was not my absence at the bonfire that this meeting was about.

"Sam," I asked quietly.

He looked up at me.

"What is this about?"

He sighed; I could see anxiety and slightly nervousness in his stance.

"You obviously know our legends, correct?" he asked finally.

I nodded.

"Do you remember about the one referring to Imprints?"

I froze a fraction and hesitantly nodded. I had a feeling I knew where this was going and part of me wondered if I wanted this to go down that road. He looked at me slightly sympathetically.

"Jacob has imprinted on you." He said quietly.

I froze and my mind went blank.

"But he likes Bella…"I mumbled looking at my hands in my lap.

Sam nodded warily.

"He does, but the imprint is stronger, he's trying to resist it."

The knowledge that he was trying to resist it broke me in pieces.

"Does he not want me?" I whispered.

Sam's face was crestfallen.

"No honey, it's not you, he's a stubborn ass as you well know. He's still obsessed with the girl." He said softly.

I shook my head. He was trying to make me feel better, but in my hear t I knew. The crush I had on the boy I've known all my life, the spirits had even set up me as his imprint…but…

 _He didn't want me._


	11. Chapter Nine

**Authors** **Note:** Hope you enjoy this! Let me know how it is!

 **Chapter Nine**

After my talk with Sam, I was more aware than ever of the imprinting bond, from what I had heard and from some research of my own; it was normally the imprintee who could reject the bond. But I had been around Jacob so much that subconsciously accepted the imprint. Now, the tables were turned, he was resisting the imprint, from what Quill and Jared tell me it's because he's been obsessed with Bella. Which I could see why, she was pretty, and from what I could tell she was into him as well. But from what I had learned of her, she was still very much attached to her ex, Edward Cullen, despite the fact that he and his family left months ago.

It didn't sit well with me that she was pinning after Jacob with feelings that aren't buried about her ex. But I had no say in it; Jacob went out of his way to avoid me, I hadn't seen him at all since I met Bella that day, and that was nearly three weeks. To be honest it hurt so much, we were so close and he was my closest confidant, so suddenly to be cut from him cold turkey, it made my heart ache and my chest clench painfully. To top it off my home life hadn't gotten much better. Father was indeed docked pay for losing the case and even was talked to by the Head of the Firm, that didn't bode well for him. He spent more and more time after work out drinking in Forks, away from where many of the tribe members could know what he was doing. Many tribal members frowned upon drinking, especially with so much frequency on tribe lands.

I spent most of my time with Quill or Embry, with Quill being imprinted on Emily's niece Claire; he was busy most of the time. She was a sweetheart though so most of the time I didn't mind hanging out with her. Or I hung out with Xavier when he wasn't busy with patrols; he often told me the funny antics of patrol, conveniently left out Jacob. Sometimes when I knew Jacob wouldn't be at Sam's I went over to Emily's and helped her cook for the army, generally I left by the time they arrived back from patrol. I knew I felt the pitying looks from the other members of the pack and I tried to shrug it off, but…I couldn't. I felt like they could burn into my soul.

It was a very dark and dreary day, father was away on business in Seattle, Trixi was off at a friend's house and Xavier was on patrol. I wanted to see Jake, even if it was a glimpse, besides, Xavier asked me to bring over some stew for Billy. There wasn't a lot Xavier could cook, but he made a very good beef stew with potatoes, carrots, and onions and it was so good. Billy had wanted to try some and we just made a large batch. Taking the large pot and poured several Tupperware dishes full of the yummy food I then packed it away in a large paper bag with handles. Luckily Xavier left me his car that I could borrow for the trip to La Push. Father would likely skin us both alive if he knew. Silas didn't like me driving at all. The trip was relative uneventful, there was a light drizzle but the trip was calm. The truck was out in the driveway, but that meant little especially since Billy couldn't drive. Climbing out with bag in hand I slung my hood up and went up the ramp and knocked on the door. It was a few moments and the door opened up, Billy looked surprised when he saw me.

"Hey kiddo, how are you? Come on in!"

He let me in the house and closed the door behind me.

"I'm ok, been better," I said shrugging.

"Sam let me know a little of what is going on, I'm sorry." He said shaking his head.

I shook my head.

"Don't worry about it,"

Billy didn't say anything but his eyes were sympathetic. He then spied the bag in my hand. I had almost forgotten I had it.

"Xavier made some of his stew; I knew you wanted to try it, so I brought some over." I said smiling.

"You are a blessing. Come on we'll put it in the kitchen."

I followed Billy into the kitchen; the house hadn't changed much same floors and wallpaper I remembered from my youth. I set the bag on the table and Billy opened the fridge and I placed the Tupperware containers in the empty spaces I was able to find.

"I know I eat quite a bit but I don't think I eat that much," Billy chuckled.

I smiled.

"Trust me, it's delicious and I brought extra incase...he wanted some." I said softly.

Billy nodded and patted my hand.

"Don't you worry, things will work out in the end, always does." Billy said wisely.

I nodded.

"Any plans for the rest of the weekend?" I asked changing the subject.

"Waiting on Charlie, we're going to watch the game for a little bit then join Henry for some of his Fish Fry." Billy said excitedly.

"Sounds like a fun evening," I said smiling.

"What about you, any plans?"

I shook my head.

"Nothing planned, probably stay in," I said quietly.

"Silas is out of town isn't he?"

I nodded.

"Yes, on a business trip for the firm. Trixi is out a friend's house this weekend." I responded.

"I know the kids were planning on a big bonfire tonight down at First Beach, you should go." Billy said.

I smiled gratefully, but I shook my head.

"I wasn't invited. I don't need to cause any more discord with the pack. Jared and Paul said there's a lot of tension of what's going on. Especially between Xavier and…" I trailed off.

"Both are stubborn headed boys and like to butt heads occasionally, don't worry your pretty little head about it." Billy stated seriously.

I nodded, we talked a little more, and soon Charlie was honking his horn from the driveway, I walked Billy out and watched the two men drive away. Not wanting to leave right away I pulled my coat a little tighter and began a walk towards the beach, I may not like the ocean but I can still find the area calming and soothing. As I approached the beach I saw a figure standing out by the cliffs, female from the shape. As I walked closer, I notice it was a familiar person, a certain person causing some issues. She was wearing a blue shirt under a green vest, she had blue jeans on and converse on her feet. I recognized the hair as I got closer to her. It was _Bella_. I tried calling out to her, but if she heard me she made not indication that she did. I was almost right in front of me as I cringed as the waves hit the cliffs ominously, since starting my walk the waves had become rougher and the sea less forgiving. She stood right on the edge of the cliff looking at the sea below.

"You wanted me to be human right?" I heard her murmur.

I looked at her confused.

"Bella?"

"This is the only way I get to see you,"

She then crouched down, bunching her legs, and as I realized what she was doing she leapt off the cliff. My voice screaming her name was drowned out by the crashing waves and thunder overhead.

 _Bella jumped off the cliff._


	12. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

I watched in muted horror as I saw Bella throw herself off the cliff and her brown hair disappear into the waves. I threw my sweater off, my cell in the hands pocket and did a dive off the cliff after her. I pierced into the icy waves, the cold water nearly knocking the breath out of me. As I opened my eyes the stung slightly with salt of the water. Luckily most of my immunity to the salt water was still there, I could see Bella struggling in the water, and she didn't seem to be much of a swimmer. I could feel my panic and anxiety well up in my chest; I closed my eyes for a second and willed myself to be calm. Now was most definitely not to panic and have an anxiety attack. I saw Bella struggling against the waves, I dived down and grabbed her hand pulled he towards the surface. All of a sudden we were both dragged down deeper in the waves. Looking at Bella there was a mass of red hair and a very pale woman, she looked very animalistic and thrilled to have caught Bella. Her eyes were blood red and they down right terrified me.

Mustering up my courage I swam quickly to her and slammed my foot in her face, it stunned her temporarily and I was able to grab Bella and pull her up to the surface. We broke the surface just as I thought my lungs were going to burst from lack of air. Bella was unconscious, splashing caught my attention and I saw Jacob come towards us.

"Is she…"

"Just knocked out," I responded.

He nodded gathered her up and swam towards the shore; I was about to head back when I was grabbed and drug under the waves again. I was going down faster than I could imagine, looking down I could see the fiery red head cold one. She had me around my ankle and was dragging me to the bottom, I could feel the pressure against my chest and head and my lungs straining to get air. I could hear my heartbeat in my head. She drug me down a little further and wrapped her cold hands around my throat and put steady pressure, I clawed and kicked as much as I could but she was too far out of reach. I couldn't breath, spots were in my eyes and I could hear my heartbeat hitch as I was gasping and struggling to stay alive. My world went black...my chest exploding in pain…

Xavier swam past the Jacob dragging Bella ashore when he saw his younger sister's head bobbing in the water. How she managed to be in the ocean after her panic attacks he'd never know. He knew she hadn't set foot in the ocean since the accident. He growled at the russet skinned boy as he swam past him, Jacob giving him a confused look. Taking a deep gulp of air he dived in to the waves, even underwater he felt none of the sea's icy temperature, being a wolf did have its advantages. He was able to see Aiden and a red headed leach in the water; he dived towards the leach that was caught unawares. Her hands were ripped from his sister's neck and she swam further away snarling at him. Aware that Aiden was sinking he gathered her up and kicked to the surface.

The red head didn't follow. He brought her to the surface, when Aiden didn't move he felt a sense of dread in him. He lugged her to the shore, and she didn't move. He felt his pack brothers gather around and was faintly aware that Bella was now conscious, he growled as the crowded around. He began doing CPR.

"She's not breathing..." He heard Embry whisper.

This just fueled him to try harder. He blew air in to her lungs and continued chest compressions. It was a few minutes of this and Aiden began coughing and spitting up water…he let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding.

I woke up to be throwing up seawater, my lungs burned and my throat burned and ached. I rolled over onto my hands and knees. My whole body was trembling and my heartbeat pounded in my head. I could feel the onset of a panic attack. Warm hands made me look up at him at familiar eyes. Xavier.

"You calm down, you are safe."

I nodded and tried to calm myself down. I couldn't stop the shivers that wracked my body, I was likely in shock.

Xavier handed me my hoodie and my phone was still safely inside. The sweater helped but I was still dripping wet and freezing.

"We need to get them warm," Sam said.

"We need to get her to a hospital," Xavier said shortly.

"How do you plan on explaining the bruises?" Paul asked hotly.

Xavier growled at his tone.

"Enough, we'll do what we can when we get home, there's enough chaos right now." Sam ordered.

The boys quieted down but were still glaring daggers.

"I'll take Bella home," Jake said, then led Bella away from the group.

I could feel eyes on me questioning, and the disbelief on people's faces. I ignored the looks and moved closer to Xavier trying to get warm.

"Xavier take Aiden to my place, Silas will ask too many questions."

Xavier nodded and led me to the truck I climbed in the cab and he blasted the heat and I shivered slightly.

"How are you?" He asked lowly.

"I'm….terrified." speaking felt like was glass was shredding my windpipes.

Xavier's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Don't try to talk, we need to get you looked at, I hate to admit it but Lahote is right, we don't have an excuse for your throat." Xavier said.

I nodded hugging my sweater closer to me. He glanced at me then turned his gaze back out onto the road.

"I'm proud of you," he said softly.

I looked at him curiously.

"You were afraid yet you still went in,"

I didn't say anything. The selfish part of me knew the real reason I went in. I DID want to save Bella, but I was sort of selfish for the though I currently had. Part of me saved Bella so Jake wouldn't be mad at me. It was childish, but I couldn't live with the notion that he would be angry or blame me for that. We finally arrived at Emily's at almost five minutes to seven. Emily was on the porch knitting something. She took one look at me and sent me up to the shower in her room while Xavier used the one downstairs. I was wrapped in a towel sitting on a chair in the spare bedroom when there was a knock on the door. I had just shrugged on the extra t-shirt that I was given and a pair of pajama pants. I had managed to rope my hair in a bun atop my head.

"It's me,"

It wasn't the voice I had necessarily expected, part o f me had expected to hear Emily or maybe Xavier. Opening the door a crack, brown eyes looked into my blue/green eyes. Hesitating I stepped back to let him in. He shut the door behind him, he was drenched in water, and apparently it had started to rain. I sat him on the chair next to the bed and I grabbed the towel I had and began gently drying his hair. I could feel him trembling slightly, he was upset. We didn't talk and the silence was comfortable I brought his hands up and settled on my waist bringing me close to where his head was laying gently on my stomach, slowly the trembling stopped. I felt Jacob pull up my shirt slightly to rub my hipbone there; the gesture was intimate and made me blush.

"Aiden…"he said softly.

I hummed signaling I was listening.

"I'm tired of running…I'm tired of getting hurt…"he mumbled.

I understood what he was talking about. I nodded, by now the towel was on the floor and I was running my hands through his hair. After a few moments he straightened and looked at the bruises that I knew were at my neck from the leech. I had seen them while I was showering and I knew they looked pretty bad. His eyes grew dark looking at them.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly.

I looked at him curiously.

"I let you get hurt, she was right there…" He murmured.

I shook my head. I wanted to talk but I wasn't allowed to until I was looked at. He leaned his head on my stomach again and I flinched slightly, he must've noticed.

"Ai,"

I looked down and noticed what he was looking at. On my hip there was another bruise, somewhat lighter that the ones on my neck, but still dark. I cursed myself silently as I realized what he had seen.

"What's this? What happened here?"

 _Well shoot…_


	13. Chapter Eleven

**Author's Note:** So this chapter is short, I'm setting up for _Eclipse_.

 **Chapter Eleven**

I felt my entire body freeze up, and Jake must've felt it took, because I could feel his gaze on me curiously.

"Ai?"

I refused to look at him, I was afraid of what I would see. Would I see loathing? Would he be disgusted with me?

"Aiden look at me please, I'm going crazy over here." He pleaded.

Taking a deep breath I looked at him, brown met blue/green and I could see worry, I didn't see any of the negative things I had been worried about. But I could see underlying anger as well.

"Who hurt you?"

I could feel the panic and the tears coming on and I shook my head.

"Honey you can tell me…" He said softly.

I shook my head again; he sighed and held me closer.

"I'm not ever going to be mad at you, you know that right?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Not you…I'm afraid of…"I said quietly.

I was barely a whisper but I knew he heard me.

"You're scare of who hurt you," he stated.

I nodded slowly.

"It wasn't Xavier was it?" he growled lowly.

I shook my head.

"No," I said quietly.

Seeing that I wouldn't budge with my answer he took my hands in his own.

"I won't say I'm happy that you won't tell me who hurt you, but I trust you'll tell me…right?"

I nodded slowly.

"Good,"

We just held each other for a while. For the first time since Liam died…I felt whole….

The next few weeks went by in a blur, Jacob and I attended Henry Clearwater's funeral a event that tore at my heartstrings. I had known Henry since I was a little girl. Apparently Henry had been arguing with his daughter Leah who then shifted in front him, triggering a heart attack in the old Quileute. His heart attack triggered the shift in Seth. Jacob spent as much time with me as he was able to but he and Xavier were out helping Leah and Seth learn more of how to be a wolf and turn back. Poor Sue was a wreck, Emily and I tried to help her out as much as we could. Jake took me to the hospital the next day and had my throat checked out, luckily the damage wasn't extensive and I'd be ok after a few weeks. Xavier and I spent the majority of our time at Emily's house, much to my father's displeasure, It was better in the long run for me.

From what Jacob had told me, the night he had dropped off Bella at her home, a Cullen was there, Alice, the sightseer. She was there to be sure Bella was alive, apparently she had Seen Bella jump off the cliff, and her future disappeared. It was learned that she couldn't see around the wolf shifters, hence the reason she wasn't able to see much of Bella's future. There was a phone call and apparently it was Bella's ex calling and he thought Bella had died so he was off to Italy where the, essentially the Government of the vampires were, he was going to kill himself.

Bella basically ditched Jacob at her house and runs off with Alice to Italy leaving a note for Charlie that she'll be back. After everything Edward Cullen had put that girl through she was still going after him, she was still going to help him. I think that may have helped Jacob see the light. But it was a rotten time to do that to Charlie. His best friend just died and she runs off to help a guy that put her in a severe depression and literally ripped her soul apart. She was gone for three days and came back in the middle of the night Edward carrying her up to her room.

Things with Jacob and I were coming together despite the craziness going around us.

 _All good things though never stay around for long…_


	14. End Author's Note!

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys it's the final chapter for _New Waves_ , please check out the continuation of _New Waves_ in _Raging Seas_ …this will be the _Eclipse_ version of my story. Please let me know what you think! Any suggestions or ideas are welcome as well…love you guys for reviews and favorites it pushes me to continue it!

Lots of Love,

Breaiden0413


End file.
